Flying Scotsman/Behind the Scenes
Background Information In the Railway Series Flying Scostman is based on the real-life locomotive of the same name. He appeared in the Railway Series book, Enterprising Engines, which was published in 1968. Front of Flying Scotsman: File:FlyingScotsmanillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards.png|1967 Flying Scotsman as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1968) File:MainFlyingScotsmanRWS.png|1980 Flying Scotsman as illustrated by Edgar Hodges (1980) Rear of Flying Scotsman: File:FlyingScotsmanillustratedbyGunvorandPeterEdwards2.png|1967 Flying Scotsman as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (1968) In the Television Series In 1992, Flying Scotsman was introduced in the third series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. He was only referred to a famous visitor and only his tenders were shown. Flying Scotsman did not appear again until the 2016 special, The Great Race. In the CGI series, Flying Scotsman is often seen taking passengers from Vicarstown and the Mainland. While he was on good terms with Gordon in the Railway Series, the two engines are shown to have a rivalry in the television series with Flying Scotsman often referring Gordon as "little brother". Since his return in 2016, Flying Scotsman has been voiced by Rufus Jones in both the British English and American English dubs of the series. Behind the Scenes Gauge 1 model Flying Scotsman was originally intended to have a larger role in Tender Engines, but due to budgetary constraints, the modelling crew could not afford to build the entire engine. When the episode was filmed, only Flying Scotsman's two tenders were seen peering outside of the Knapford Harbour station. The tenders were scratch-built from Perspex to fit Gauge 1 track. In addition, the both of his tenders had coal bunkers, whereas in real life, the rear tender only carried water. These tenders also lacked corridors. After the events of the third series, the tenders were placed into storage. Henry's Gauge 1 model (minus the tender) appeared to be used to represent Flying Scotsman's front section, although the rear of his cab was only visible. File:FlyingScotsmanTenders.png|Flying Scotsman's tenders File:6-6.jpg|Side view of tenders of the Flying Scotsman File:6-7.jpg File:6-8.jpg File:6-9.jpg File:6-10.jpg While Thomas and the Magic Railroad was under production, the tender models were repainted as scrap and used as set-dressing. One of these tenders appears at the Repair Yard near Tidmouth Sheds. File:FlyingScotsmanScrapTender.jpg CGI model In 2009, the series introduced Computer-Generated Imagery (CGI) as a replacement for the show's long-standing live-action models. In 2016, Flying Scotsman was created in CGI by Arc Productions. The model was "hand-sculpted" in Maya, a 3D animation and modelling software. Flying Scotsman had some differences/modifications between his real life, model series, and his CGI form. These include: * His face is a modified version of Gordon's, with larger eyebrows and a slightly different nose. * He received smoke deflectors, a double chimney and his number on both his cab and second tender, a combination he has never had in real life. He can also extend his smoke deflectors. * He has six wheels on his tenders instead of eight and the corridors are still lacking. He also has "Fowler" tender-shaped lining on his LNER tenders. * His bufferbeam is larger and the lining on it and his running plate is absent. * His boiler and smokebox is larger. * He has the same whistle sound as Neville. Flying Scotsman's form in CGI model seems to use parts from other engines: * Gordon's front bogey and pistons. * Spencer's lamps, driving and trailing wheels. Big World! Big Adventures! *His headlamps changed from white to silver. File:FlyingScotsmanCGIModel.png File:FlyingScotsmanHeadOn.png|Head-on CGI promo File:FlyingScotsmanRearTender.png|Scotsman's Tender File:FlyingScostmanLeftSide.png File:FlyingScostmanRightSide.png Voice Actors * Rufus Jones * Masayuki Omoro * Kenta Miyake * Dafnis Fernández * Christian Strempler * Andreas Birnbaum * Leopoldo Ballesteros * Przemysław Glapiński * Dan Schatzberg * Sasu Moilanen References Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Images of Flying Scotsman Category:Images from behind the scenes